1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to photographic accessory equipment, in general, and to a bracket for supporting electronic flash units in a desirable position relative to a camera, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known arrangements for coordinating and/or synchronizing electronic flash units with the shutter of a camera. In some instances, the flash unit is mounted directly on the camera making the camera unwieldy to handle and, as well, causing unnatural lighting from the flash unit.
In other instances, the flash units are located remotely from the camera. However, this arrangement generally requires a large amount of equipment and, frequently, complex arrangements such as strobe lights or the like which are synchronized with the camera. Moreover, in these instances the flash units are frequently spaced relatively far from the camera thereby providing other problems in terms of the lighting effect.